Steven universe: Jedi knight
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Steven and the gang end up in the star wars galaxy after a mixed up with peridot teleportation device. Now Steven and Connie are bow jedi knight years later and must stop the Sith from taking over the galaxy also this goes to the prequels and the original trilogy and to the expanded universe this is also star wars legends
1. Chapter 1

Steven universe: Jedi knight (Star wars legends)

 **Please Come to my assistance**

 **Well hello my friends I have been working on this idea of my for quite some time. I'm still doing my other fanfiction with my other co-writers. however this one is going to be unique because this is about Steven universe being a Jedi knight. now I have Said this many times that whenever I created a Star wars story or crossovers I always use the Star wars legends and because the Star wars Canon sucks. I'm not very fond of what Disney do changing the Star wars extended universe into legends and making it non-canon.**

 **Anyways, the story starts after the "** _ **crack the whip"**_ **episode both Steven, Connie, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis as well as Lion were mysterious teleported to the Star wars Galaxy. (their still in their universe) in the event of episode 1 the phantom menace where they appear in the trade federation flagship. which along with it's fleet blockade orbiting the small planet of Naboo. that where they met qui gon and obi-wan they escaped the trade federation ship and land. where they meets the queen of Naboo then during the battle in the hanger Steven and Connie got their real live Force experience when they Connie force push a Battle Droid and Steven force push another group of battle Droids to save a pilot. This didn't gone unnoticed by Qui-Gon or Obi-wan. Soon as escaping the planet in the Naboo yacht ship where Steven and Connie met their future Droids companions R2-D2, R5-D7, and finally R9-10.**

 **As they reached Tatooine the parts if the ship which the hyperdrive engine the group got a fateful encounter with Anakin Skywalker. Who Steven and Connie will soon grow up with during their time of becoming Jedi In the Jedi temple. As Qui-gon make a deal with Anakin's slave master Watto to get their part they need to fix the ship. By entering Anakin to the pod racing competition. The night before the race Qui-Gon sent three blood reading to Obi-wan who in the ship during the time to analyze the midi-chlorians counts and all of them in Steven, Connie, and Anakin's are at 20,000 the highest midi-chlorians counts ever in history even master Yoda aren't that high.**

 **This further confirm to Qui-Gon that all three of the children are the chosen ones. The ones that will bring balance to the force. Their during the hours in preparation for the race Steven and Anakin bonding telling each other story about their adventures and how their were raised by a single parent, that they never know their mother/father. After Anakin won the pod race Qui-Gon inform him that Watto can only allowed Anakin to be free but his mother is to remain on Tatooine. Steven and Connie comfort him telling him that it going ok.**

 **After a tearful goodbye to Anakin's mother. both the Jedi and the crystal gems got their first encounter with the Sith Darth Sidious apprentice Darth maul. Qui-Gon as well as Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fought to a standstill. After the Sith assassin the group finally got to Coruscant where Qui-Gon arrange a test for the three children to the Jedi high council. Steven, Connie, and Anakin pass the test.**

 **However, later that night In the Jedi high council chamber. where the crystal gems, Peridot, Lapis, Steven, Connie, Anakin, Qui-Gon and finally Obi-wan were brought before the high council. which master Mace Windu and Yoda initially refused to take accept them to the order due to their ages and sensing darkness in their future. So the council instructed the group to return to Naboo to add and protect Queen Amidala and to discover the identity of the Sith assassin. Before their went to the Naboo Qui-Gon was questions about the Midi-chlorians by the three children and the crystal gems.**

 **Qui-Gon explain that midi-chlorians are microscopic life form that resident in ever living cells in the individuals and how it help Jedi to channel their connection to the force and that only individuals that have a high amount midi-chlorians counts to use the Force . He also explained that the force is a energy field bound in every living thing it what give the Jedi their powers.**

 **Darth Plagueis who observe the conversation in far of a balcony. he order his Sith apprentice during that time Darth Sidious to have maul killed Qui-Gon and add Viceroy Nute Gunray and the trade federation to secure the planet. killed the Jedi and force the Queen to sign the treaty. As the queen, her Jedi protectors, the crystal gems as well as her followers, Anakin and security captain goes to the hiding place of the Gungans thanks to jar, jar and finally revealed that Padme one of the queen handmaiden is the real queen and that the "queen" was a decoy. She begged the leader of the Gungans to help add them against the trade federation and the leader agrees.**

 **With the support of the Gungans they coordinate a three way attacked against the trade federation. The queen, her Jedi protectors as well as the crystal gems lead the assault in the palace and having the pilots to knock the Droid control ship in space. while the Gungans lead the Droid army away from the city. With the destruction of the ship the Droid army will immediately shut down and the they will take the throne room that where Gunray and the other executives of the trade federation with be at so capture them will put an end to the federation control over Naboo.**

 **So after sneaking into the city and fighting their ways in the palace. they were at the hanger where Anakin, Connie, and Steven as well as Peridot were told by Qui-Gon to stay in the hanger in the cockpit of the Naboo fighters. that was where when the hanger doors open, Darth maul appears and the Jedi as well as the crystal gems Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst nengaged the Sith Lord in combat. Meanwhile Anakin, Steven Connie and Peridot took off in the fighters ships with their astromech Droids so they manage to reach the Droid control ship and together they destroyed the core reactor and destroy the control ship in the process.**

 **Back the surface Padme and her group successfully capture Gunray and his corhets. they force them into a new treaty. However this was also a costly victory as the two Jedi and the crystal gems fought a hard battle with Darth maul. while Amethyst and Garnet were proof by the Sith Assassin both Pearl and seemingly kill the Sith lord. However Qui-gon died in Obi-Wan's arms saying that Anakin, Steven and Connie are the chosen ones that they will bring balances to the force he also asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin while try to find other Jedi that will train Steven and Connie.**

 **After the battle and Qui-Gon's funeral the Jedi high council reluctantly agrees to take the three only they were less reluctantly to take Steven and Connie into the order. However they more so with young Skywalker due to his future being more clouded then the other two**

 **OK now that out of the way let's started by who masters are for Steven and Connie. for Steven its master Plo Koon and for Connie is master mace windu who treat her like deba selba like her daughter in this star wars legends canon. Connie master the seventh lightsaber style juyo. one of the few Jedi who ever truly master it so when Connie got older mace introduce her the variation of The seven lightsaber style the he truly master it Vaapad. she became the most skilled and talented lightsaber dualist in the order reaching tier 10 of the skill lightsaber dualist the second Is Steven and Anakin who tier 9 as Steven is slightly higher dualist above Anakin.**

 **both often loses to Connie on lightsaber training. Steven and Connie are more humbler. when compared to Anakin due to Palpatine influence over young Skywalker feeding his pride and ego. That he often tries that to Steven and Connie but they reprimand him due to Steven gem side and his empathy telepath he felt something was wrong about Palpatine and Connie often recognize the deception and negative influence on Anakin. So both of them resent and distrust Palpatine. Also the crystal gems, Peridot and Lapis are allowed to stay in the Jedi Temple to continue to train with Steven and Connie of gems stuff while their Jedi masters trains them along with Anakin in the ways of the Jedi and the Force.**

 **Ten years later all three of them became adult. Anakin became 20 years old, Connie became 22 years old and Steven is 24 years old. Often they are separate from each other when go to missions the crystal gems usual go with Steven and Connie with master Plo koon and Mace windu. Both Steven and Connie continue to develop feeling for one of another. While Anakin have been develop feeling for Padme.**

 **During the separatist crisis Padme's life was being threaten. Already she recently survived an assassination attempt upon her arrival on Coruscant. While Anakin guard Padme with Obi-Wan. Steven and Connie as well as the Crystal gems also guarding Padme and this is all I could tell you guys. ok now let get going. This is a big project which requires your guys help.**


	2. Steven and Connie powers and abilities

Steven universe Jedi knight (star wars legends)

Steven and Connie's powers and abilities

 **So I have cover a lot of the story summary. Just not most of it, anyway let get to the powers that Steven and Connie has gain when the and the Crystal Gems came to the Star War galaxy. Anyway they learn and developed force abilities through the years when Steven, Connie and Anakin join the Jedi Order they were in the apprenticeships of so of the most powerful Jedi masters in the order. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Po Koon, it fitting for they personalities or in Anakin's case the total opposite like with Obi-Wan. So get to this while Anakin, Steven and Connie are potentially even match when it come with the force.**

 **Both the Steven and Connie both still are still to defeat him in both the force and in combat of the lightsaber. Steven though still proven to be a exceptionally duelist and defeated Anakin in term of lightsaber deals though they are often evenly match and Steven's skills only slight above Anakin and he could defeat Steven also Steven and Connie were one the few that beside Anakin can or could defeat Count Dooku in lightsaber deals it was shown that in episode 2 during the first battle of Geonosis they and Anakin as well as the Crystal Gems were able to be more of a challenge to The Count than Obi-Wan No not just that a struggle and the constants dual Dooku have with mostly Anakin, Steven and Connie and the Crystal Gems he always provide caution but mostly Steven and Connie. Even Darth Sidious even said that Steven and Connie are consider a threat because they have master their force abilities and lightsaber skills than of Anakin and could consider to be his equal or even surpass him and Yoda of both force or lightsaber combat than the other Jedi and even the Crystal Gems consider a threat too. That and he as Palaptine has tried to corrupted them but however they always refused to fall for his corruption. So he often focus on Anakin and gave up in them and because of them never trusting him Connie with her common sense and Steven with his strong sense of Justice and his gem empathy powers and possibly his developed force abilities he sense something dark and evil in him even the gems don't trust him to do that so either way none of the crystal gems dint trust them and agree with the Jedi most notably Yoda and Obi-Wan who don't trust them. But back of what I was saying before I that Steven however prefer his force abilities and distasteful for lightsaber combat and does not like killing even though he has killed during his career as Jedi. He dislike violent he and Connie pretty much agrees with the Jedi philosophy and he pretty much like Luke Skywalker in the legends which he and the rest of the gems are in the same universe no seriously the Steven's universe and the star wars legends universe pretty much the same thing so basically that, Steven, the gems, Connie don't agrees of the no falling in love or the no marriage law and also the no attachment. They were to resist the dark side and unlike Anakin the council basically. See more of them being the other two Chosen ones, not so much with Anakin it not like they don't like Anakin they just trust Steven and Connie more so than Anakin but deep down Steven and Connie and the gems disagree with the council indifferent toward Anakin and they strict commitment toward the codes and even more so when all of them and the gems witness Anakin's padawan Ashoka Tano trial and was Steven was disappointed to the council and even more so to his Master Po Koon who brought Ashoka to the temple when she was four, but most of Master Windu who he look up to but he let go of his anger but the event that have cause both Steven and Connie, the Gems to question the Jedi code and when Anakin, Connie and Steven were accepted to join as members the Jedi high council but only Anakin remains a Jedi knight. However strangely enough the force which stated flows in the universe the star wars galaxy are one of the many galaxies that is very strongly in it that when the gems and the kids arrived. In it activated the force the potential in both Steven and Connie however here's the strange part that the gems are only affected by the enter the star wars force in some way so they can't use the force because the force as stated many time that they force organic life or living things though the legends universe there is many exceptions that the force generates through non-organics stones and gems but the gems only generates energy which is similar but different than force energy. But still have some connection to it not enough though to use the force directly. However other gem abilities can be effected by it of some gems Garnet, since the force is link to time and space and allow Jedi and Sith to see through glimpse of the future and since Garnet power and her gem component Sapphire they both see the future but in this case it can be block so yeah. The Sith and Palpatine uses the dark side of the Force to cloud the Jedi abilities to see though the future of the coming the Galactic Empire and Anakin of the Dark side because of that and also Palpatine knew about Garnet abilities see through the future but alternative future as well even so he cloud her future vision to prevent her of destroying his Palpatine's plans she, Steven, Connie and the rest of Crystal gems even going so far as to order Count Dooku or General Grievous and Ventress or the any others who work for him to kill or removed them from the war either way they are consider a threat to him and his plans. So Steven and the Crystal gems were very distrustful towards him but the war continues the more of each meetings of Palpatine and in this case when Palpatine was kidnap by Dooku at Naboo as Anakin, Steven Connie as well as the rest of the Crystal Gems including Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth saw how Anakin was drawing closer to the dark side when he was overwhelming Dooku and even choking him Steven and Connie told him to stop but Steven saw Palpatine smile at it he whisper to the other to see Palpatine smiling at this and it got everyone suspicious about it . Garnet said to everyone that they should keep an close eye on him now back to the force abilities like I said the force affect gems in some way ex. Garnet future vision and also Steven empathy abilities so combine that and the force who also have empathy powers which Steven learn to master so well as his own gem empathy and combine he pretty have abilities to understand others also he could use the force to amplify his already enhanced strengths and speed, endurance and other powers he has from his gem side and he since has the force potential as Anakin, Connie and Luke, Steven learn more of the force abilities during his Jedi career he, and Connie but Connie focus more on lightsaber combat than force abilities and straightforward method like Anakin however unlike and like Steven who he prefer using force abilities than lightsaber combat she too uses the force and use it almost effectively than well most Jedi or Sith and even she use it effective almost as to near Steven level and proven to match Sidious, Yoda, and Luke when come with force abilities also it shown that like Vader who instead uses the force through skill and experience rather than he was when was Anakin and he pre-suit self who uses raw power over skill and experience that the same with Steven experience to an high degree and he use can also has abilities that Po Koon taught him since he an powerful Jedi and proven to use the force in various ways and including forbidden, unusual, or unique force abilities that Includes manipulating the environment. Alter environment, electric judgment which Po Koon also taught Connie and Steven who rarely use it because again a pacifist and the gems also was there when the Jedi master taught them that though Connie use to an high degree surpassed Master Po Koon and Count Dooku, and her color is jade green, but Steven surpassed her and evenly match Sidious's with his Electric Judgment and his jungle green. Also, It became more powerful when the Crystal gems, Obi-Wan and Anakin also surprisingly Lion when first arrived there as the Father, The Son, the Daughter and in this story the Son and Daughter have guards, four to each of them, and the guards also transform like the ones though they aren't as powerful as the Ones though they still more powerful than any force sensitives. The anyway when they were tested by the Father, who order both the Children and their guards to killed their friends. As a test, As the Daughter her guards got Obi-Wan, Peridot, Lapis Lauzli Bismuth, Pearl, while The Son and his Guards have Ashoka Tano, Garnet, Amethyst, Lion. The Father demand to choose which half's of friends they will saved. Obi-wan tells them to saved Ashoka, an the others at The Son's side. Then Obi-Wan said the Planet is The Force, and say to them to use it. Steven Suggested that they use the force state of mind being one of the force like in the battle of Praesitlyn Connie said that he's mentioning about the Oneness where they were enhance their force abilities by letting the Force to merge. after discussing it by whispers they reach out for the force then their eyes were glowing and in an loud boom of their voice they use the force through the oneness and force the children's and their guards. To let go their friends To they knees and turning back to the humanoids and after their adventure there. In later adventure during the an battle in the clone wars where Steven and the gems Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Fuse into Obsidian where as they fought against the government who the Onderon rebels and it wasn't the first time they fused when they were facing the Ziro beast after the Gems fuse into Alexandrite so Steven say they need help and he knows how. when the Alexandrite was down he jump out of the republic gun ship where Obi-wan, Ashoka, and Mace Windu. While Anakin, Aayla secenra, Yoda and Connie were at the bottom with the senators and the Chancellor watch as the fusion fell near and in front of them. Then Steven landed in front of them saying he needs the others to moved away to be 50 meters away he asked to trust him as everyone did he wanted. He turn to alexandrite and told her to fuse with him Alexandrite did and he hug her as she grab him and hug him to and an moment later an Large amount of glow engulfed a large amount of sight in the senate, the senators saw from the inside. Now everyone including the Jedi and the clones who were in the gunships even everyone they witness in surprised as Steven and the gems fused as Obsidian. And surprisingly they use the force though struggle still use the force and have Steven's Jedi uniform that goes the same way of Stevonnie, who which not only combine their powers and knowledge of the force and lightsaber and became the most powerful force sensitive and as well as the fusions of crystal gems like Smoky Quartz, Sunstone, and Rainbow Quartz 2.0 though they not as power as Stevonnie, however whenever he fuse the gems and him shared their though giving Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl and perceptive of the force as well as an understanding. That all I have to say. So who go to help me please and I need your guys knowledge of the star wars legends and Steven universe also Connie is the only Jedi that mace allowed to master Vaapad lightsaber style. And surpassed mace and even Depa but unlike all of Mace's padawan she actually took control of it and make an better develop an even greater version of cover it's weakness and still dangerous to use though. So you guys are going help me please.**


End file.
